Seducing the Sensei
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto starts college and meets the embodiment of his wet dreams. Join in his attempts of seducing his sensei…smutty KakaNaru Penthouse letter…


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto nor am I making any money of these writings.

**Warning – **Boyxboy lovin' some foul language and sex between males.

_**AN- **This is just a little oneshot that's been sitting on my computer for a while now. I'm still trying to get over my terrible writers block and I thought I'd post this for inspiration. It's my first time writing in first person POV so we'll see how it goes..._

_Anyway please enjoy my smutty KakaNaru Penthouse letter!_

**Seducing the Sensei**

Dear Penthouse, I'm not one who would usually write to you…Oh who am I kidding, I would totally have written here before but sadly I haven't had anything juicy to tell you before now. If you experience something hot, share it with the world and let them groan in envy…that's my motto and what I have to tell you…it's so hot it will melt your underwear right off. Grab some tissues and brace yourselves.

You see I'm in my first year of college and when I first started my English creative writing class I got the shock of my life. It's my teacher, he's not an ordinary man but rather a sexgod fallen from the skies to tempt me from the straight and righteous path. To be honest though there's not much straight about me and I gladly give in to temptation, especially when it comes in the form of a tall, lean, pale, silver-haired, bi-colored eyes, insanely hot English teacher with the most luscious lips I have ever laid eyes on.

Being the amazing and sexy self that I am, I decided right away that I would claim this man as my own, there's not a chance that he'd be able to resist the hotness that is me right? Wrong. During the first months of my college education I did everything to gain my silver god's attention. I messed up my blond hair so that it looked even more like I just rolled out of bed after being thoroughly molested. My wardrobe suddenly consisted of low-riding skinny jeans and tight shirts that showed off my smooth tan skin. I sat at the very front of the classroom every class and tried to lure my wet dreams come true to me with a smoldering come hither look in my bright blue eyes…Nothing worked. I did everything I could think of except throwing myself at the man and raping him in front of the entire class (not that that wouldn't be hot) and he wouldn't as much as glance at me while explaining what the works of Shakespeare and J.K. Rowling had in common, his slender pale fingers writing words on the white board. Oh how I wanted those hands on me, to see how the contrasted in color with my own dark skin and to find out if they were as skilled at giving pleasure as they looked.

In the middle of the term I gave up. My friends had started commenting on my new slightly whorish ways, that I could have ignored but I saw my love walking to his car hand in hand with another man, some bandana wearing freak who always chews on a toothpick. I think he's a geology professor or something, I can't for the life of me see what my sexy one sees in that …man but I won't be the one who breaks up a relationship, if my love doesn't want me I have to suck it up and move on, there's more fish in the sea. I never expected it to hurt so much though and to my utter horror I realized that my lust for the man had actually grown in to genuine feelings, I'm always too emotional everyone says so, so of course I had to go and fall for the sexy one and set myself up for heartbreak.

After realizing this I stopped with my seduction attempts…well almost. So what if I got a craving for a cherry lollipop in the middle of class and just had to moan at how good it tasted as I licked it or that I dropped my papers in front of hot teacher and had to bend over and show him my tight, round…pencil..Yeah let's go with that. I mean I couldn't let myself get rusty completely you know, If you want to be the best at something it takes practice and my goal is to be the seduction king, no one is going to be able to escape my web of lust…did I mention that I'm majoring in creative writing? What do you think of my awesome imagery there? Hot huh? How the sexy one could have resisted me for so long I'll never understand.

One day my lovely came in to class looking really sad, his face was even paler than usual and his gorgeous bi-colored eyes held shadows in them. I surprised myself with my strong

feelings of wanting to comfort him and hold him until the shadows disappeared as well as gut the person who'd made my sexy one look like that. At the end of class when we turned in our writing assignments I grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze just to let him know that he wasn't alone, then I left, this wasn't the time to try and get him out of his pants and into me. This time I just wanted to let him know he wasn't alone. Turns out one of his childhood friends had died in a rock-climbing accident, fallen and gotten crushed by falling rocks, plus bandana freak had broken up with him over some steroid maniac in green leotards and a bowlcut…Yeah I know, talk about trading down… I was sad that my love was hurting but I'd be lying if I said that I felt sorry for the breakup. Now my gorgeous was up for grabs again.

I can see you fidgeting…jeez have some patience will you, I'll get to the hot butt sex in a moment, I'm trying to build up a back-story here. Keep your pants on…at least for a little while longer…

So right before Christmas break just days before our final I was heading out of class when the strap of my bag broke and I had to stay behind and pick up all my shit that rolled out on the floor. As I grabbed my things and stuffed them into my broken bag I saw an extra pair of hands helping me, I looked up and met the gaze of beautiful bi-colored eyes and before I knew it I was on the floor with sexy one straddling me and his tongue shoved down my throat. It felt even more wonderful that in my very vivid dreams and I groaned as I sucked on the slick muscle that was dancing with my own.

"You didn't look at me today," He said as we parted for air. You haven't undressed me with your eyes for a while now, I miss it."

"I didn't know you wanted me to look, you've never shown it." I replied as I squeezed his broad shoulders.

"I've always been aware of you teasing and tempting me. That body of yours could tempt a saint and I assure that I'm not one. This is so forbidden but I'm tired of fighting my feelings. I'm gonna plow that hot ass of yours today." He told me in a husky voice and I trembles in anticipation.

He moved lower and nuzzled his face against my shirt before pulling it up revealing my tight golden abs.

"That tickles!" I couldn't help but saying as my sexy one pressed his lips against my stomach underneath my orange sweatshirt and let his tongue travel all over my fever hot skin until I was covered in goose bumps.

"Let me go." I added but was only answered by a throaty chuckle and more wicked movement of that glorious tongue on my skin.

"All is fair in love and war, my dear," My lovely said as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. "There will be no escape for you my sweet."

"Well kind sir what are you going to do to me?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster, acting almost frightened though my insides were burning up with need and happiness at finally having my lovely's hands on me, nothing could ever be better than this..

"To you, my beautiful student, my forbidden fruit, I'm going to show the sinful pleasures of the flesh. The way only masters copulate. You're going to beg and plead but I will never let you go. I'll make you scream and I promise that you won't be able to sit comfortably while taking your finals, you'll still be feeling me inside you." My teacher said with a voice as low and soft that it felt like velvet caressing me as he spoke.

"Okay, that was a bit over the top and really showed that you're and English teacher. You love the sound of your own voice, don't you? "I couldn't help but chuckle at his speech while I was getting incredibly turned on."Now you'll have to put your money where your mouth is and prove to me you're the master."

"Really?" my silver-haired sexgod asked while a mischievous look appeared on his face, one silver eyebrow rising in an arch adding to the arrogant look he was sporting. "Let's get to it then." My lovely chuckled, while unbuttoning his dark blue dress shirt and carelessly throwing it somewhere behind him, it landed on the desk where this shy dark haired girl usually sat during class. I couldn't help but giggle at what she would think if she knew, she'd probably stutter before fainting if she saw what I and our stern teacher were in the midst of doing.

After removing his shirt and let me tell you he looked even better without his shirt than in my wildest dreams, all ripped and pale and smooth and…simply gorgeous he leaned down towards me again and our lips met in a hot, long, deep kiss that I could feel all the way to my soul, it left all parts of me tingling and with a thirst for more of those addictive kisses. I knew that I would never get enough of them. Silver's hands were sliding up into my unruly blond hair and he pulled me closer. At the same time my slightly rougher hands splayed against his wonderful torso and abdomen carefully paying attention to every muscular curve underneath that warm silky-smooth skin, caressing their way up while dragging my nails across that skin crating red lines in their wake. I wanted to mark him, to show everyone that this beautiful creature was taken, that he was mine! Then my calloused hands came to rest on the two well-shaped Pecs' of my silver, teasing and pinching the pale pink nipples I found there until they were hardened dark red nubs. Looking at them I couldn't help but letting my lips follow the same trail that my hands had taken just moments before I licked and suckled those beautiful peaks until I heard the sweetest moan coming from my lover.

"Do you like it?" I asked wickedly while twisting the sensitized nubs some more, mixing the pleasure with just a hint of pain.

My lovely simply watched me with those enticing bi-colored eyes and didn't answer. He then gave him a dark smile and pulled up towards him and kissed me deeply again, nipping at my bottom lip until I could taste blood. "Do the best you can little one, make me squirm." He said and nipped my lip again before moving down to my throat causing new shivers to wreck my tense body.

"I want you to enjoy this…" I said as I tried to catch my breath. What I really meant was that I wanted him to enjoy me…to keep me forever but those words went unsaid, it was still way too early for forever.

"What makes you think that I'm not?" My lover murmured, his eyes looking at my kiss-swollen lips that were bleeding the teensiest bit.

"I don't know…" I admitted suddenly feeling a bit insecure. I just want to please you so badly…I want you to feel what I'm feeling, for the both of us to get lost in pleasure."

"We will, don't you worry. I'll make you go cross-eyed with pleasure soon little one." Silver said as he hoisted me up from the floor and placed me on my desk facing him. He grabbed my jeans and popped the button before pulling down the zipper. I felt myself harden even more just in anticipation of being freed from my cloth prison. He inched my pants down my thighs grabbing my red boxers too and soon I was sitting naked on my desk with my legs spread showing my lovely all that I had to offer.

" Oh I can't wait to have you writhing passionately under my body, moaning uncontrollably and louder each time I hit your sweet spot over and over and over again…I want you screaming and sobbing and whimpering and pleading until I explode inside you, your body tightly wrapped around me…convulsing and twitching with the pleasure only I can give you" Silver said as he kneeled down by the desk and took my cock inside his hot, wet mouth swallowing it down in one go causing me to try and buck into his mouth seeking more of that wonderful feeling but strong pale hands held my hips down on the desk and prevented me from choking my love as he sucked my cock.

A soundless moan escaped my throat as I watched my love bob up and down my length, coating it in saliva and causing precum to gush into his mouth. The sensations of his lips and tongue on my heated flesh were incredible and I had to struggle to stay lucid. One slender had released its grip on my hip before traveling through the short golden curls above my member and caressing my hard stomach before traveling downwards weighing my balls in the palm of his hand before pulling on them gently earning a sharp hiss from me.

I heard a cap of a bottle being opened and briefly wondered where he had gotten the lube but too far gone in a lusty haze to really care. Then I felt lube covered digits approaching my small puckered entrance. I felt his index and middle finger teasing the sensitive flesh around my opening before one of them pushed in and rocked in and out of me before he added another. I felt no pain as those knowing fingers coated my insides with the lube and stretched me carefully in scissoring motions.

Silver removed his mouth from my cock earning a whimper from me I wanted so badly to come. He licked his lips to moist his dry mouth and taste me on them as he removed his fingers from the tight heat of my body, he then applied a liberal amount of lube on himself, stroking his own erection while he watching me jerking my hips towards him impatiently on the rackety desk causing it to protest with loud squeaks, I only hoped that it wouldn't break during our ministrations. He watched me with half-lidded lust filled eyes and asked me.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah... Fuck me Sensei!" I purred the words as I grabbed the edges of the desk for leverage as my lover got ready to enter me.

A simultaneous moan echoed in the otherwise silent classroom as our bodies meshed into one when my love pressed into me filling me with that thick, red, wonderful cock of his. He hadn't been lying earlier, no one had ever filled me the way he did. I could feel him with every cell of my body and it was an incredible feeling. I let go of reality and rocked my hips to gain more of the sensual friction in between our bodies.

I lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist and I felt my calves caress his strong firm buttocks. This way he could get even deeper inside me. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and licked the salty skin as he slammed into me harder and faster hitting my prostate with every thrust having me moaning continuously. I arched up toward him at one particular deep stroke and my whimper was muffled against Silver's right shoulder, I sunk my teeth into the soft skin there and reveled in his hiss of pleasure pain. He thrust deeply into me again and chuckled as I shivered.

"You liked that?" He asked teasingly as he moves inside me slowly in a circular motion.

"Ngh…a-ah… yeaaaaah…" Was the only thing I managed to get out, it seemed that for once I was at a loss for words. I arched up some more, trying to get him to penetrate me deeper again. "Please Sensei… more…harder…" I begged him in a hoarse broken voice.

My legs tightened around his waist and pulled him even deeper; I squeezed my internal muscles trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh lord… goddammit little one…" Silver hissed. "I can't stop! The following thrusts made me cry out, their speed and depth steadily increasing with each stroke. "Oh my … oh!"

Silver growled low in his throat with each strong thrust inside me, I could feel that he was getting close and that he had given up any pretence of holding back.

"Please…" I pleaded, "Sensei let me come!" He complied, wrapping his hand around my weeping erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for me to come with the dual stimulations and I came hard, my contracting inner muscle spasms causing my love to tumble over the edge with me and I could feel him filling me with spray after spray of hot come and I cried out at the wonderful sensation of him claiming me.

My lover's arms gave out and he fell down on top of me, his silver head resting on my sweaty heaving chest. I couldn't stop my hand from traveling up and play with those soft silky strands, that earned me a purr of contentment so I continued doing it.

"How could I have thought that I'd ever be able to resist you?" He asked in a low rumbling voice turning his head so that he could look into my tired blue eyes.

"Beats me, I'm irresistible…" I answered wickedly, a smile stretching my whiskered cheeks.

"I'll never let you go little one, know that." He said suddenly serious.

"Good." Was my reply as I cradled him closer.

There you have it. I hope bandana freak is happy with steroid bowlcut because sexgod Sensei is mine now and I don't have any plans on giving him up.

Oh and I aced my finals despite the throbbing pain in my ass, it only reminded me of the reward I'd been promised if I did well. It involved cherry lollipops and fuzzy handcuffs…

Sincerely satisfied student of seduction…

_**AN - **So that was it, Naruto's first letter to Penthouse. Thank you for reading and please review…_


End file.
